


After the fire

by Set_Suna



Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Friendly Sparring, Gen, Injury Recovery, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Reunions, its an epilogue guys :), oh look who's in the tags, the sleepy bois are practically brothers I don't make the rules, wonder what he doin there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: Pogtopia was recovering. Slowly and little by little, but it was recovering. Things were getting better. Tommy still struggled to believe it. Things had been so fragile for so long, being on solid ground again felt almost foreign. He grinned as Quackity's sword connected with his shield. He couldn't wait to tell Wilbur about their progress.
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986469
Comments: 14
Kudos: 282





	After the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This is just an excuse to write more about Pogtopia tbh I love their dynamics. Also this is very short compared to the others sorry gang
> 
> Title inspo from 'After the fire' by/from Carole & Tuesday

The clang of sword on sword combat echoed throughout the ravine. Tommy rolled out of the way of Quackity's swing, popping back up and being parried as he struck forward. He yelped and barely bounced out of the way as Quackity's sword came too close to scraping his armor. Big Q had come a long way since he first joined Pogtopia. Their training sessions were really paying off. 

"Nice one, Big Q!" Tubbo called from the sidelines. 

Quackity grinned and shouted, "Thank you, Tubo!" 

"Don't boost his ego!" Tommy protested, going for a sneaky hit.

Quackity blocked him and they were back at it. He saw Techno lightly bonk Tubbo on the head with a wooden sword to get his attention out of the corner of his eye. Now that Tubbo was practically fully recovered, Techno was helping him with some rehabilitation, getting his muscles used to working again. Tommy smiled as they started up their own training again.

Pogtopia was recovering. Slowly and little by little, but it was recovering. Things were getting better. Tommy still struggled to believe it. Things had been so fragile for so long, being on solid ground again felt almost foreign. He grinned as Quackity's sword connected with his shield. He couldn't wait to tell Wilbur about their progress. 

In a burst of inspiration, Tommy had an idea to end this 1 vs. 1. He dropped low and swung out a leg, trying a move he'd seen Techno do once. To his surprise, he succeeded. Quackity's feet were swept out from underneath him and he fell to the floor. Tommy bounced back to his feet, laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe that worked!" he shrieked. 

"Yeah, and it fuckin' _hurt_ ," Quackity complained from the floor, lying on his back. 

Tommy, still laughing, offered Big Q a hand. Quackity smiled reluctantly and took it. A hand pressed down on Tommy's head and tousled his hair. He looked up, pouting, to see Techno smiling at him. 

"Looked pretty good," Techno complimented. Tommy instantly swelled up with pride. 

"Yeah, I bet you could take on Dream easy," Tubbo added.

"I could already do that, Tubbo," Tommy stated matter-of-factly. 

"You can't lie to the face of the man whose actually beaten him, Tommy," Techno countered. 

"Oh, I could beat him and you _know_ it, Technoblade-"

Life felt easier to Tommy. He noticed a lack of tension in his shoulders. He was no longer biting his tongue when he thought about speaking. He felt more confident in helping others out around the ravine. What he really noticed was his lack of fear. The overwhelming fear that had crushed him over the time since the festival was gone. He felt brave. Like they could take on anything. 

He could tell the others were feeling better too. Tubbo's change was the most obvious. His wounds were fully healed, but there still was some light scarring. He didn't have to rest after standing on his own for extended periods of time anymore. His recovery improved everyone's mood, really. 

Techno was around more often, especially since he decided to help Tubbo. Tommy also thought he just didn't want to be away so much anymore. Tommy wasn't a liar, he liked having Techno around. Would he say that to his face? Maybe. Only if he was feeling sappy. Either way, having one of the best fighters in the world around made everyone feel more safe. 

Quackity had really stepped up. He became more confident in his suggestions and what he could do in a leadership role. He'd helped Tommy and Wilbur with their plans a lot recently. He also began to get into their playful smack-talk. It was fun to see Big Q stop holding back. 

Niki had asked Tommy and Techno to teach her the basics of fighting. Techno helped her with what she was most comfortable with, ranged weapons, while Tommy taught her things like the proper way to hold a sword, the best fighting stance, knowing when and how to block, etcetera. She wanted to be able to defend herself and stop relying on others. Tommy admired her determination and noted it as something he should keep in mind. 

Wilbur... was Wilbur. He was awkward the first few days when he tried to make things up to everyone. It took them all telling him he didn't have to be so weird for him to relax. Now he was mostly back to his regular self, if not a little more careful of what he said and when. Every time he accidentally said something a little off, he noticeably winced and apologized. Tommy talked with him often--basically any chance he got--even if it was just a quick 'hello' as he was passing by. He didn't want things to get distant again. 

And Tommy was happy. There was no more concise way of putting it. As they fell back into a routine that was nearly normal, Tommy felt content. His friends and family were all together again. He had everything that mattered. Well... almost. They still had a home to take back. But every other piece of the puzzle seemed to fit.

"Are you all done being sweaty? Can we finally have dinner?" Wilbur called, head poking out of the kitchen. 

Tommy was already ditching his gear on the floor when he said, "Oh, Wilbur, you should have seen what I did to Big Q-"

"I had you on your toes the whole time, don't act like you're so much better than me!" Quackity interjected. 

"Yeah, yeah, but I literally swept your feet out from under you- Techno complimented me!" 

"It was impressive for a first attempt," Techno supplied. 

"Praise from the big man himself. You're gonna puff up his ego even more, Techno," Wilbur hummed contemplatively. 

"God, he's gonna get more insufferable?" Quackity sighed. 

"You all love me so much it makes you look stupid," Tommy stated. 

A bout of laughter echoed the cavern, and Tommy couldn't help but smile. Especially at hearing Wilbur's loud, pitchy laugh that only came through when he found something incredibly funny. The warm buzz in the air filled his chest. He loved this. He thrived in this lighthearted environment with his friends. 

As Niki came out to check what all the commotion was about, movement caught Tommy's eye. Something was moving in Pogtopia's upper layers. It looked like Wilbur noticed his staring, because he moved from the kitchen entryway to follow Tommy's gaze. He froze when he saw what Tommy saw. The ravine went quiet when he spoke.

"Fundy?" 

The fox stood above them. No armor, no weapons, only a book and quill clutched tightly in his hands. He looked down on them from the landing above. He briefly met eyes with Wilbur, tail swishing, before turning to take them all in. 

He announced, "I have something I need to tell you all."

**Author's Note:**

> Fundy in Pogtopia what will he do
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
